1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including pixels having an improved circuit structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional organic light-emitting display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the organic light-emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels 10 and 11. The pixel 10 receives a high power source VDD, an nth scan signal Scan[n], an (n−1)th scan signal Scan[n−1], an initialization signal Init, an nth emission control signal em[n], and an mth data signal data[m] to drive an organic light emitting diode (OLED) to emit light. The pixel 11 receives the high power source VDD, the nth scan signal Scan[n], the (n−1)th scan signal Scan[n−1], the initialization signal Init, the nth emission control signal em[n], and an (m+1)th data signal data[m+1] to drive an OLED to emit light.
Hence, in the conventional organic light-emitting display device of FIG. 1, each pixel 10 and 11 receives the high power source VDD, the nth scan signal Scan[n], the (n−1)th scan signal Scan[n−1], the initialization signal Init, the nth emission control signal em[n], and corresponding data signals.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing another conventional organic light-emitting display device. Referring to FIG. 2, each pixel 20 and 21 receives the high power source VDD, the nth scan signal Scan[n], the (n−1)th scan signal Scan[n−1], the initialization signal Init, the nth emission control signal em[n], and corresponding data signals, similarly to the pixels 10 and 11 of the organic light-emitting display device of FIG. 1.
A difference between the organic light-emitting devices is that a high power source VDD is provided for each pixel 10 and 11 of FIG. 1, but the pixels 20 and 21 of FIG. 2 share a high power source VDD. However, both pixels in both devices receive the corresponding signals to operate.
FIG. 3 is a circuit diagram of the organic light-emitting display device of FIG. 1, and FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram of the organic light-emitting display device of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the circuits of the pixels 10, 11, 20 and 21 are similar in that each circuit includes six thin film transistors (TFT) and a single capacitor.